


been in this state of mind

by seokkwan



Series: take me to the feeling [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokkwan/pseuds/seokkwan
Summary: "There were a few weeks left before Seokmin would inform their landlord if he’d be renewing his lease with his roommates. Neither of them had actually discussed the situation yet, but they had been practically raising a puppy together for the past six months of their relationship and Seungcheol felt as if there was an unspoken agreement that they’d be moving in together."





	been in this state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my fic [all of our walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828157) so i'd recommend reading that first if you want some backstory, but if you're just here for the smut it shouldn't be necessary. 
> 
> "all of our walls" was originally supposed to be rated e, but it was for a fic exchange & i decided to cut out a scene after the reunion where they were supposed to sleep with each other for the first time because i ran out of time. i instead LIGHTLY implied it (but yeah, they left early to bang). 
> 
> the title of this fic comes from "greedy" by ariana grande

Seungcheol always panicked on the mornings he woke up without his alarm, worried he’d slept past it and would consequently be late for work. It wasn’t too often he had mornings like these where he wasn’t forced to set one before bed. Instead of an ear piercing beeping, he was woken up by his boyfriend and dog pouncing on the bed beside him, nuzzling his chest before placing kisses all over his face. He was thankful for mornings like these, even if it was still too early to indulge both Seokmin and Sunny’s excitement, opting for throwing his blanket over his head and groaning. At least on these days he avoided worrying that he was late for work.

Seokmin was singing some song about mornings and waking up from beside him on the bed, likely a song he was making up on the spot. Sunny jumped off the bed and began running laps around the room while barking along with Seokmin’s voice. She was always like this on mornings Seokmin spent the night, the two of them seemed to have a never-ending energy when they were together. Seungcheol had fallen in love with Seokmin sometime between watching them play at the park together and wrestling carefully around Seungcheol’s furniture. He’d never be able to put into words how endeared he was to both of them, but the thought of coming home after work to them snuggled up on his couch while Seokmin used Seungcheol’s Netflix account got him through his most stressful days.

If it were up to Seungcheol, Seokmin would have moved in with him the day he brought home Sunny. His bed felt so empty when he had to fall asleep without Seokmin in his arms or his back pressed up against his chest. Even Sunny missed the company if a few nights had gone by without Seokmin. One night he’d found her sleeping on the welcome mat at his front door, where Sunny knew he was just across the hall in his own apartment, and the sight caused his heart to ache so badly that he was dialing Seokmin’s number within minutes. There were a few weeks left before Seokmin would inform their landlord if he’d be renewing his lease with his roommates. Neither of them had actually discussed the situation yet, but they had been practically raising a puppy together for the past six months of their relationship and Seungcheol felt as if there was an unspoken agreement that they’d be moving in together.

“Seungcheol, wake up,” Seokmin whined as he wrapped himself around Seungcheol in his pile of blankets. It was already too warm to be under so many blankets considering it was the middle of the summer and he hadn’t been up to switch on his air conditioning yet. Adding Seokmin’s body to the matter was almost suffocating. “Please, we can have pancakes!”

“Am I going to be the one making them?” Seungcheol groaned and threw his blankets off his head, his voice still rough and deep from sleep. He squinted as he opened his eyes and was met with the sun shining through his drawn back curtains, although the light that shone through his room could never compare to the brightness of Seokmin’s smile that was mere inches from his own face. His chest ached with overwhelming fondness for him and his fatigue was quickly forgotten as he smiled in return.

“I’ll make them if you let me use the rest of your chocolate chips?” Seokmin’s voice raised slightly at the end in question. He found it hard to say no to any of his requests, especially on a bright Sunday morning when he was dressed head to toe in Seungcheol’s clothing.

“Okay,” Seungcheol sighed before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll shower while you make breakfast.”

“What if I want to join you,” Seokmin laughed playfully, placing both hands on Seungcheol’s hips as he moved him onto his back and he chased his lips for another kiss. “We’ve been so busy, it’s been too long.” His lips ghosted over Seungcheol’s as he spoke and his grip tightened on his hips before moving to straddle him. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Me too, baby, I’m sorry.” Seokmin had a way of going from sweet and goofy to climbing in his lap and moaning shamelessly in a matter of seconds and it never failed to knock the breath out of him. Seungcheol’s heart was already pounding in his chest by the time their lips met again. It had been nearly two weeks since they’d last had sex, since Seungcheol was too exhausted to do anything but order food in and snuggle up with his boyfriend the night before.

But despite wanting it just as bad as Seokmin, he still hadn’t brushed his teeth or washed up at all. So as much as it killed him, he pulled away and placed his hands on Seokmin’s chest as he knew he’d just follow him back. “I’ll make it up to you after breakfast.”

“Okay.” Seokmin pouted as he rolled over to his side, allowing Seungcheol to get up. “Sunny’s still in the room anyway.” Sunny jumped up on the bed on cue and Seokmin scratched behind her ears when she came over to snuggle against his side.

 

 

\--

 

 

Maybe it was a bit evil of him, but Seungcheol didn’t bother throwing his clothes back on when he joined Seokmin in the kitchen, opting to just stick with the towel wrapped around his waist. Although he couldn’t deny the satisfaction he got out of the desperate sound Seokmin made when he turned to hand Seungcheol his plate and his eyes lingered on his torso.

“They look great, babe.” Seungcheol smiled to himself as he took the plate and headed towards his kitchen table. Okay, it was definitely evil of him.

 

Sunny was long since asleep in her bed by the time they finished eating, tired out from her walk with Seokmin earlier. They tossed their plates in the sink and Seokmin’s hands were back on Seungcheol, pushing him into his bedroom. Seokmin was impatient when he was desperate, more talkative and rougher than usual and it always drove Seungcheol crazy.

“I need you,” Seokmin moaned against Seungcheol’s lips between kisses, pushing him up against the door as he closed it and pressing their hips flush together. His hands roamed all over Seungcheol’s body, up and down his arms, his back, and finally his ass while they kissed.

It was messy and Seokmin seemed to have no intention of slowing down as he took the lead and Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to indulge him and let him have exactly what he wanted. The towel around Seungcheol’s waist was loosening by the second, likely only staying up as it was held between their bodies, but it fell when Seungcheol tugged Seokmin towards the bed and his clothes quickly followed.

“God you’re so hot.” Seungcheol ran his hands up Seokmin’s sides when he climbed into his lap and took the sight in before him. He was never going to get over how incredible Seokmin’s body was, from his toned arms and chest to his long legs and perfect ass. Although Seokmin's thighs were definitely his favourite; thick, strong and tan. He was disappointed to see the marks he’d left along his inner thighs had faded- he was going to have the fix that. “Can I suck you off, Seok?”

Seokmin’s eyebrows furrowed and mouth fell open, quickly nodding and moving to rest against Seungcheol’s pillows. Seungcheol lightly brushed his fingertips along Seokmin's inner thighs, smirking to himself when he shivered. His cock was already stiff and resting against his stomach, and Seungcheol wondered if he’d been hard since breakfast. He placed one of his hands under Seokmin's knee, bending it so he’d have better access to his thighs. Seokmin threw his head back when Seungcheol mouth met his skin and started placing gentle kisses on his inner thighs, until he was dangerously close to his cock before moving back down again. His back arched as Seungcheol grazed his teeth over his most sensitive spot. A spot he’d found very early on in their relationship and merely by accident when he’d playfully tickled him while they were drinking at Jeonghan and Soonyoung’s place- they left pretty quickly after that.

“Please.” Seokmin brought his hand up to rest on the back of Seungcheol’s head when his tongue darted out over the same area. “I need you.”

Seokmin gripped his hair when Seungcheol sucked the spot he’d been teasing between his lips and threw his head back as he moaned. Seungcheol held his hips down with one hand while he continued along his inner thighs, making up for all the lost time and faded marks. He figured he should take pity on him soon when he moved over to his right thigh and Seokmin gripped the sheets beside him, curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut.

“No more teasing,” Seokmin begged, squirming as Seungcheol continued to pepper kisses all over. “Seungcheol-”

Seokmin cut himself off when Seungcheol finally wrapped his lips around his cock, causing him to let out the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. It was moments like these he was he was thankful they didn’t have to keep quiet for any roommates, though he was certain even than Seokmin wouldn’t be able to. It meant trying anything in public with Seokmin was risky, since he was too quick to throw all shame out the window. When they first got together he used to apologize and blush whenever he’d make any sounds, but Seungcheol had to admit being the cause of it did wonders for his ego, and Seokmin quickly learned how into it Seungcheol was.

The stretch around his lips when he sucked Seokim off was also something Seungcheol had to get used to when they got together. Seokmin was big everywhere so it wasn’t a surprise that his cock was no exception. He had to make sure he kept his hands firmly on Seokmin’s hips so he wouldn’t thrust up into his mouth as he relaxed and adjusted and worked up a rhythm. He’d been teasing him beforehand, so he couldn’t exactly blame him when he tried. 

But watching Seokmin was what Seungcheol loved the most about going down on him: the way he’d throw his head back and part his lips, how he’d sometimes glance down at Seungcheol, though not for very long before he’d squeeze his eyes shut and throw his hand over his mouth. Seokmin once told him it was too overwhelming to watch him the whole time because he wouldn’t be able to last- they were definitely going to have to try that sometime soon. If it wasn’t for the way his throat hurt after, he’d start all his mornings like this.

When his thighs began to twitch and he started digging his heels into the mattress, Seungcheol always knew he was close. A part of him wanted to stop, wanted to grab the bottle of lube from his dresser and slowly prep him and make him wait, to listen to all the beautiful sounds he’d make as he grew more and more impatient. But Seungcheol was also growing more restless himself, and the only thing holding himself back from getting off right then was the fact that he had to hold down Seokmin’s hips, so instead he opted for grinding against the mattress.

“I’m so close, Cheol.” Seokmin gripped Seungcheol’s hair, and he knew it was taking all his willpower not to push him down farther on his cock. “You feel so good.” His voice already sounded so wrecked and needy.

Moving one of his hands to work around Seokmin’s cock, he quickened his pace, his chest filling with pride as his moans and whines grew louder and more erratic. He could see the beads of sweat forming around his hairline, the way his eyebrows drew together and the way his stomach muscles clenched. Within moments he was coming, breathing heavily before his whole body relaxed. Seungcheol smoothed his hands along Seokmin’s thighs, placing one last kiss on his hip bone before moving up beside him to kiss him. The taste of himself on Seungcheol’s tongue caused him to moan again.

“You’re amazing.” Seokmin smiled against his lips, his hand running down Seungcheol’s side and over his ass before gripping it firmly. “I really wanted you to ride me, but I got too caught up in the moment.”

“Fuck, baby.” Seungcheol pulled Seokmin in closer, kissing him harder. “We really need to try that someday.”

Although they’d been together for months, they hadn’t been able to try everything they’d talked about doing yet. Mainly due to how busy their schedules both were with Seokmin’s end of the year exams nearing and Seungcheol’s seemingly never-ending stream of work. All Seungcheol wanted was to take Seokmin away somewhere, anywhere he wanted (or more realistically, somewhere he could afford) and stay in their hotel room for days on end, ignoring all tourist attractions for each other and opting to order their food in.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Seokmin slide his thigh between his legs as they kissed, causing Seungcheol’s hips to jut forward. He couldn’t help but grind against his thigh as their kiss became messier and rougher. Seungcheol hadn’t even had the chance to touch himself since the last time they’d been together, despite the pictures and messages Seokmin sent him while he was at the gym or stuck behind his desk after hours. Normally he preferred taking things slow, but in that moment he didn’t want to stop and Seokmin seemed pleased with the situation, since Seungcheol could feel him smiling every so often when they kissed. He had thought about it before though, like occasionally when he’d rest his hand on Seokmin’s leg at the theatre he’d think about what it’d be like to get off only by rubbing himself against his thigh.

The sensation wasn’t enough though, and he needed more. He reached over Seokmin to get to the lube in his dresser drawer and Seokmin seemed to get the hint immediately, turning so his back was facing him.

“Is this okay?” Seungcheol asked, lightly brushing his hands down the back of Seokmin’s legs, his heart pounding at the thought of what was about to happen. He had almost forgotten the time he’d spent leaving marks along Seokmin’s thighs and how sensitive they must already be. He waited until he heard confirmation from Seokmin before popping open the bottle of lube and smearing it along the inside of his thighs and then over his own cock.

He pressed Seokmin’s back flush against his chest while getting into position and then shoved his face into his shoulder as his cock pressed between his thighs. It didn’t take long for his rhythm to pick up, and he knew he hasn’t going to last much longer. He reached around to stroke Seokmin’s cock, which was already half hard again as he continued thrusting. They were both so messy, as he hadn’t been sparse while coating Seokmin’s legs with lube, and the sounds of Seungcheol’s cock sliding between his thighs was absolutely filthy.

As much as Seungcheol wanted it to last longer, he started pumping Seokmin’s cock faster as he could feel himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. Finally when he couldn’t hold back anymore, he let himself go as he came all over the back of his thighs, and Seokmin quickly followed as well. He’d been so caught up in the moment that it wasn’t until afterwards that he realized how loud he himself had been and how much louder Seokmin had been.

They were both a mess, but still Seokmin turned over, cuddling up against Seungcheol’s chest as they caught their breath. Now that they had both finished, the realization that their bodies were both slick with lube, sweat and come was finally catching up to him.

“Seok.” Seungcheol’s voice was hoarse and raspy, he cleared his throat and continued. “We can’t fall asleep like this, we should clean up.” Unfortunately, Seungcheol knew very well that Seokmin had no problem falling asleep exactly like that, even though he’d whine about it as soon as he woke up.

“Don’t wanna move,” Seokmin whined, his face pressed against Seungcheol’s chest, placing lazy kisses every so often. “Too tired.”

Seungcheol sighed. “Do you want to take a bath? It’s still early but I can pour us some wine.”

“Only if we add bubbles.” Despite agreeing, Seokmin nuzzled closer to Seungcheol.

“C’mon, baby,” Seungcheol laughed, shifting to move out of bed and head towards the bathroom. “Do you want to change the sheets or run the water?”

 

 

\--

 

 

Seokmin had volunteered to start the water, knowing it required less work since he could just sit in the tub while the water filled up. The bathtub wasn’t exactly big enough for two full grown men, but they still managed to find a way to both squeeze in there. Seungcheol climbed in after changing the sheets, lying back against Seokmin’s chest and turning off the water, sighing as he relaxed against him. It had appeared that Seokmin was asleep when he first entered the bathroom, with his back rested against his bath pillow and his head leaned against the wall of the shower, and he hadn’t made any movement to suggest otherwise. He did jump up when Sunny trotted into the room and laid down on the bathmat beside the tub- she hated to be alone when she knew someone else was around. Seokmin reached over to the towels hanging beside him to dry his hand before scratching the sleepy pup’s chin while Seungcheol poured their wine.

“Don’t renew your lease.” Seungcheol looked over his shoulder and handed Seokmin his wine glass. Seokmin’s expression quickly shifted to one of surprise and his mouth parted, though he didn’t say anything. “Move in with me, with us.”

“Really?” Seokmin’s eyes seemed to be searching Seungcheol’s face, his wine glass frozen in his hand.

“Yeah.” Seungcheol smiled, reaching back to run his fingers through Seokmin’s bangs. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I love spending time with you and Sunny misses you when you’re not around- I know I do too.”

“I love you,” Seokmin said, his voice barely above a whisper. Seungcheol wasn’t even sure if he had heard him correctly at first, but with the way Seokmin’s entire face flushed red and how he avoided making eye contact, he was confident that that was what he had heard.

“Hey.” Seungcheol smiled, lifting his chin. He’d been worried about having the conversation about them living together for weeks, months even, and now he wasn’t sure why. “I love you too. Of course I love you.”

“Okay.” Seokmin’s face broke into a smile, and even though it was big Seungcheol could still pick up a hint of nervousness behind it. “My lease is up sometime next month.”

“Move in now.” Seungcheol took both their wine glasses and moved them to the edge of the tub before continuing. “Sunny needs her dads.”

Laughing, Seokmin shook his head. “I didn’t want to wait anyway.”

The wine glasses were quickly forgotten as Seokmin kissed along Seungcheol’s jaw, neck and shoulders. Being around Seokmin made it easy to forgot how much he disliked his job and the student loans, rent, car payments, cell phone bills, and everything else that made him feel like he was trapped there. His life no longer felt like it revolved around those things, especially since he now had his own little making of a family to come home to. Seungcheol couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy and secure, but with Seokmin in his life it felt like it could stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it! and thank you as always to [soonhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan) for editing this, this one actually would not have been posted without your help & encouragement. 
> 
> and thank you so much to everyone who left comments & kudos on "all of our walls", like i said before i had never written a "long fic" like that before & now i kind of don't want to leave that universe. i have another fic that i'm planning about some side characters mentioned in it, i hope you guys will check that out when it comes out!


End file.
